A que no adivinas quien esta embarazado
by Lilyloveyuriyaoi
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo, ¡por fin en Ikebukuro reina un día de paz! pero como siempre Orihara Izaya esta dispuesto a arruinarlo incluso si esa no fue su intención. No todos los días te dicen que vas a ser padre y menos por parte de tu pareja que es hombre, siendo tu también hombre. Advertencias adentro.
1. Prologo

**Este es mi primer fic, espero les guste y perdonen si mi ortografía esta algo jodida pero es difícil. Igual gracias si lees esto.**

**Advertencias: **Yaoi, Mpreg, OCC, ffluf, algunas(muchas) malas palabras, tal vez lemmon en futuros caps.

**creo que son todas las advertencias, si hay más me dicen por favor, soy despistada.**

**sin más disfruten del prologo.**

* * *

**A que no adivinas quien esta embarazado.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologo**

* * *

Era un día soleado y tranquilo en Ikebukuro de esos pocos buenos días que solían pasar, la paz reinaba por todos lados, todos paseaban alegremente por los lugares y mucha gente disponía a ir al "Russian Sushi", entre esas personas estaban Tom y Shizuo que habían decidido ir al lugar a tomar el almuerzo.

Solo iban ellos dos pero Izaya se fue de colado asegurando que necesitaba decir algo muy importante a Shizuo, el cual no quería oírle así que apresuro el paso siendo el primero en llegar.

Cuando Tom e Izaya llegaron el segundo fue corriendo al baño, a lo que Tom quedo extrañado pero de igual manera no le tomo importancia y fue donde Shizuo.

Shizuo e Izaya habían comenzado una relación hace mucho, a pesar de que siempre peleaban y peleaban se podía decir que gracias a esa "relación" la ciudad de Ikebukuro estaba más pacífica, en lo que cabe lo era, oh pero si la pareja peleaba era peor que antes de que fueran pareja, por suerte solo había pasado dos veces, dos mini infiernos en Ikebukuro.

Ahora en el presente Shizuo estaba molesto (más de lo ya acostumbrado) con Izaya ya que por su culpa le bajaron el sueldo, el poco que le daban y exigía una disculpa por parte de Izaya y este se negaba alegando que no era su culpa, por lo tanto Shizuo evadía a Izaya y este hacía lo mismo, sin embargo un mes después Izaya fue por Shizuo porque debía decir algo importante, más este le evadía a toda costa.

Otro mes pasó e Izaya al ver la oportunidad de que Shizuo no podía destruir nada frente a su jefe además de que iban donde Simon y este no le dejaría levantar ni un dedo, lo aprovecho y ahora estaba ahí sentando en el baño mientras releía las pruebas que le hizo Shinra, suspira esto sería difícil.

Sale del baño con una de sus tantas sonrisas pegada en su rostro, se sienta en frente de Shizuo el cual frunció el ceño y desvío la mirada.

—Shizu-chan sé perfectamente bien que me estas escuchando a pesar de que intentas ignorarme. —Dice el pelinegro mostrando su sonrisa de siempre. El aludido gruño.

Tom se estaba poniendo nervioso en ese ambiente tan tenso, así que decidió levantarse e ir al baño. Izaya continuó.

—A que no adivinas quien esta embarazado. —Exclamo Izaya con tono juguetón. A Shizuo sentía que se le iba el alma al oír eso, más sin embargo se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Q-Quién?

—… ¡Yo! ¡Shizu-chan vamos a ser padres! —grita el informante, dejando que todos lo oigan, entre ellos Simon el cual vino a verles.

—Oh pero que genial que vayan a ser padres, solo por eso tendrán descuento en lo que sea que pidan. —Exclama el de tez negra. Izaya asiente sin borrar su sonrisa.

Más sin embargo Shizuo no salía de su transe, sentía su mundo dar vueltas, estaba muy pálido, además de mareado, el embarazado parecía él. Más sin embargo reacciono al ver a Izaya, con razón estaba un poco más gordo.

—Izaya… —murmura el rubio.

—¿Si? —responde el aludido feliz.

—Te odio, maldita pulga. —Justo después de decir eso jaló a Izaya del brazo, sacándolo del restaurante, iban a ir directamente con Shinra, le importaba una maldita mierda que su brazo estuviera desangrando a causa de la navaja que el informante no dejaba de hundir en su piel.

Mientras tanto en el "Russian Sushi", Tom salió del baño y observo algo extrañado a la gente que tenían cara de a ver visto al exorcista, aunque en Ikebukuro todo podía pasar.

—¿De qué me perdí? —le susurra Tom a Simon al notar que la pareja de su empleado y su empleado no estaban.

—Ah Tom-san ¡A que no adivina quién esta embarazado! —Exclama ruso(*).

—¿Eh?, el termino correcto sería embarazada.

—No, Izaya esta embarazado. —Muestra una gran sonrisa a lo que Tom se quedó de piedra.

—Voy a volver al baño, con permiso. —Dice el de lentes, a lo que Simon asiente. Y es que en ese día tan pacifico se estaba volviendo otro mini infierno para Ikebukuro, pobre del que lo viva de cerca.

* * *

Lo que intento hacer es comedia, a ver si me sale xD es que por acá en los fics de Durarara! no veo mucha comedia ;w; así que lo intentare, además de que iba a ser una parodia pero decidí cambiarlo un poco xD

Espero les haya gustado, por favor dejen rewiews si fue así ;u;

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ouo)/ (si llego a hacerlo).


	2. Aceptando las consecuencias

**Hola, los reviews de todas ustedes me alentaron a seguir c: muchas gracias por leer las ideas fumadas de esta escritora primeriza.**

**Ayer se me olvidó poner algo importante, el d****isclaimer.**

******Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, a excepción de la trama y dos OC's.**

******sin más, disfruten.**

* * *

**A que no adivinas quien esta embarazado**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aceptando las consecuencias.**

* * *

Shizuo ya no sentía su brazo, tal vez era por la gran falta de sangre en esta como sea poco le importaba, había tardado como una hora en llegar con Shinra, fue mala idea ir caminando desde el "Russian Sushi" hasta la casa de su "amigo".

Al llegar toco la puerta fuertemente, provocando una marca en la puerta, pasaron quince segundos y nadie salía, apretó los puños y de una patada rompió la puerta asustando a Shinra el cual ya venía a abrir.

—¡¿Shizuo!? ¿¡Que te sucede!? ¡Acabas de romper mi puerta! —gritaba el pobre castaño, es cierto que Shizuo tenía poca paciencia, pero ¡apenas iba a abrir la puerta! No paso ni un minuto.

Celty fue corriendo a ver el desastre algo extrañada de la situación, al ver la cara de Izaya entendió todo, saco su teléfono y empezó a escribir rápidamente para luego mostrarle el mensaje a Shinra, el castaño abrió los ojos grandemente para luego ver a Izaya.

—Shizuo, ¿se te ofrece algo? —dice Shinra mostrando una gran sonrisa, Shizuo alza una ceja para luego jalar a Izaya frente a él.

—Hazle un chequeó y dime si tiene síntomas de embarazo. —Exclamo algo molesto el falso rubio mientras fruncía más el ceño. Shinra trago seco.

—Pero Shizuo yo ya le.. —trataba de decir el castaño, pero fue cortado por el rubio.

—¡Ahora! —apretó el marco de la puerta el cual calló en pedazos.

Shinra tomo a Izaya de inmediato y lo metió en uno de los cuartos, mientras Celty "miraba" preocupada a Shizuo.

—[¿Qué sucede?]—le mostró el mensaje Celty a Shizuo, el cual suspiro y se adentró a la sala y se sentó en el sillón.

—Izaya me dijo que esta… preñado. —No sabía que palabra usar exactamente, embarazado sonaba extraño.

—[¿Te molesta?]

—No, es solo que quiero saber cómo paso.

—[Shizuo, estoy segura que te sabes el proceso.]

—No me refería a eso—dio un leve gruñido. —Quiero saber cómo se pudo embarazar si los dos somos hombres.

—[Tal vez Izaya es ¿un humano prodigio?]

—¿Estás viendo películas de ciencia ficción, de nuevo?—el rubio alzo una ceja.

—[Si, pero no tiene nada que ver.]

Shinra salió del cuarto y miro sospechosamente a Celty.

—¿De que hablaban? —inquirió el castaño algo celoso. Celty hizo una seña con las manos indicando que nada.

—¿Realmente Izaya esta…? Ya sabes. —Preguntó algo nervioso el rubio.

—Shizuo, Izaya no me dejo hacerle ningún chequeó, me dijo que si confiabas en su palabra que entres a hablar con él y si no que la puerta que rompiste esta por allá. —Dijo el castaño señalando la rota puerta.

Shizuo miro la puerta, se levantó y se dirigió a ella.

—¿Shizuo? No te puedes ir... —Shinra corrió por el susodicho y le jaló el brazo, aunque era más que obvio que no resultaría pero intentarlo valía la pena.

—Suéltame, no voy a irme. —Exclamo el malhumorado rubio mientras recogía la puerta y la acomodaba. Se acercó al cuarto de donde salió Shinra, esto sería difícil.

…

En el cuarto estaba Izaya recostado mientras acariciaba su vientre, la idea de tener un hijo lo hacía feliz, ¡podría enseñarle a observar a los humanos! Después de todo, él siendo un dios mínimo debía tener descendiente ¿cierto?.

En eso abren la puerta y se puede observar al rubio entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Izaya sonríe al verlo.

—¡Shizu-chan! Sabía que no podías ser tan bestia. —Dice el pelinegro mostrando una gran sonrisa, de las pocas sinceras que solía tener. Shizuo le miró algo nervioso.

—Izaya yo, tú, nosotros ¡ah! —gruño furioso, le molestaba no poder decir lo que pensaba en esos momentos, Izaya alzó una ceja.

—Shizuo—Dijo el azabache de la nada, a lo que el aludido levanto la cara sorprendido.

—Así quiero que se llamé nuestro hijo, Shizuo. —Sonrió de manera sincera, como pocas veces lo hacía.

Shizuo sentía sus mejillas enrojecer, su pareja se estaba poniendo muy sentimental pero poco le importaba, se acercó al pelinegro y lo abrazó, lo abrazó como pocas veces lo hacía, Izaya correspondió al abrazo mientras soltaba una risilla, es que era Izaya realmente no se podía evitar.

…

—Y a todo esto, ¿cómo mierda quedaste embarazado? —preguntó desconcertado el guardaespaldas. Hace unos minutos dejaron el sentimentalismo de lado y volvieron a sus peleas de siempre.

—Ya sabes, en una de nuestras tantas noches tu metiste tu pe.. dazo de carne en mi cu-..—Decía sin pudor alguno el informante pero el rubio lo calló.

—¡No me refería a eso! —su rostro estaba rojo a más no poder. —Es decir somos hombres, ¿cómo pudo pasar?

—Shizu-chan bien sabes que yo soy un dios. —Sonrió cínicamente como siempre el informante, a lo que Shizuo le lanzó una toalla mojada en la cara, el informante se la quitó de encima y su sonrisa se fue con la toalla.

—¿Cómo mierda quieres que lo sepa maldita bestia? Ósea primero vine con vómito y náuseas y luego Shinra me viene con que estoy embarazado, lo primero que quise hacer fue decirte, pero la bestia tenía un berrinche y no quería escucharme ¿¡sabes cuánto me tardé en hacer el plan!? —La voz de Izaya se empezaba a quebrar, además de que estaba cambiando el tema. —¡Te odio maldita bestia! ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! —y sucedió lo peor, Izaya rompió en llanto.

Shizuo se quedó con la boca abierta del asombro, algunas cosas que dijo Izaya eran ciertas, pero en otras dramatizaba ¿por qué mierda Izaya estaba tan sentimental?, entonces su cerebro hizo click. Se acercó al informante e intento calmarle.

—Vamos Izaya no es para tanto—le rodeó de los hombros con el brazo derecho.

—¿¡que no es para tanto!? ¡Eres un idiota!—grito entre sollozos el pelinegro. Shizuo no sabía qué hacer, Izaya era demasiado terco.

Shinra y Celty entraron corriendo a ver la escena, los sollozos habían llegado hasta la sala.

—[¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué Izaya esta llorando?] —le mostró Celty el mensaje a Shizuo, el cual estaba muy nervioso.

—Shizuo, ¿Qué le hiciste? —le reprochó el doctor al guardaespaldas. El susodicho frunció el ceño.

—Sólo le pregunté cómo pudo embarazarse _siendo hombre_—recalca la última palabra, ya que todos se daban de mal pensados. Izaya empujó a Shizuo.

—¡Me grito y luego me lanzó una toalla en la cara! —exclamó el informante volviendo a llorar, pero esta vez más fuerte. Celty escribió lo más rápido que pudo en la pantalla del celular.

—[Shizuo, cuando una mujer se embaraza suele ser más sensible de lo normal, Izaya ha de estar igual.] —Shizuo se quedó viendo la pantalla, para luego suspirar.

—Izaya, lo siento no fue mi intención que llorarás. —El rubio se rascaba la nuca nervioso, tenía un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, en ese día le estaban pasando tantas cosas vergonzosas.

Izaya alzó la vista y sonrió, para luego levantarse e ir a abrazar a la bestia.

—¡Shizu-chan que lindo! Acepto tus disculpas. —Lo tomó de la mano—¡Vayamos a comprar! —Shizuo no pudo reaccionar ya que el informante le jaló fuera del cuarto.

Una rápida despedida y un "¡Bang!" en la pobre puerta (o lo que quedaba de ella). Shinra suspiró y se dejó caer en el sillón, Celty se sentó a su lado.

—[Esos dos causaran muchos problemas, ¿cierto?] —Shinra sintió.

—Solo espero que no nos veamos involucrados, no quiero repetir lo de la última vez con yo, Kadota, Simon y Shizuo vestidos de mujer. —Se llevó una mano a la frente, el rojo chillón NO era su color, además las piernas masculinas de Shizuo sobre una falda, fue un gran trauma para muchos.

Celty solo se movió levemente en su asiento, como indicando que se estaba riendo, aún recordaba ese extraño suceso. Como sea, Ikebukuro está listo para más traumas y de las mismas personas.


	3. Deja que todos se enteren

**Perdón por tardar tanto, es que como vi que los reviews disminuyeron me llegaba poca inspiración, perdonen. Gracias a los que dejaron reviews Lily los ama ouo)/**

**********Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, a excepción de la trama y dos OC's.**

* * *

**A que no adivinas quien esta embarazado.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Deja que todos se enteren.**

* * *

Erika miraba con desgano la ventana del auto, el cual estaba estacionado frente a una tienda de comida, ya se había aburrido de leer todos sus mangas, no tenía ninguno nuevo así que opto por mirar a la venta. Kadota hacía lo mismo pero a punto caer en sueño, Togusa solo leía la portada de una revista y Walker pues el leí manga en silencio.

La castaña desvía la mirada un poco, observando que Shizuo e Izaya salían de una tienda para bebés, Erika ahogó un grito de emoción. Desde que Shizuo e Izaya comenzaron su relación, Erika siempre intentaba acercárseles pero Kadota siempre se lo impedía.

Karisawa miró disimuladamente a Kadota asegurándose que no la viera, al darse cuenta de que no prestaba atención, abrió la puerta de una pata y salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus pies daban, debía acercarse y estaba vez Kadota no interferiría.

Por otra parte, en el auto. Togusa había partido su revista a la mitad del pequeño susto que le dio el ruido, Kadota tenía los ojos bien abiertos y Walker tenía una mano en el pecho causado por el susto. Entonces Kadota observó que faltaba Erika.

Miró por el retrovisor y pudo ver como corría a toda velocidad, se asomó por la ventana y a lo lejos pudo divisar a Shizuo e Izaya, mierda, Erika quería hacerlo otra vez. Bajó del auto a toda velocidad y la siguió, ¿quién diría que esa chica era tan rápida?

—¡Togusa estas a cargo! —grito a duras penas el castaño al otro el cual solo le miró extrañado por la ventana.

Por su parte Erika ya estaba a punto de alcanzar a Shizuo e Izaya, cerca tan cerca.

Entonces…

…

—¿Pero qué diablos pasó? —exclama Kadota algo extrañado de ver mucha gente alrededor de algo o alguien más bien.

Se acercó y lo único que pudo ver fue a Erika tirada en el piso junto con Shizuo el cual estaba a su lado pero boca abajo, mientras Izaya estaba a lado del rubio.

Al parecer una piedra se interpuso entre el camino de Erika y gracias a que estaba tan cerca, al momento de caer se sostuvo en el pantalón del guardaespaldas el cual perdió equilibrio y calló, Izaya extrañado de que su pareja ya no se estuviera quejando voltea extrañado y se encuentra con la escena más extraña del mundo, acercándose para revisar si seguía con vida.

Kadota sentía que moría, pero de vergüenza, no había pasado por tanta vergüenza desde que se tuvo que vestir de mujer e intentar seducir a otro hombre, su estómago se revolvía cada vez que recordaba que aquel hombre le manoseo el trasero.

—Debo… yaoi… porno…—fueron las únicas palabras de la chica tirada en el suelo, a lo que la gente se alejó algo extrañados de que una mujer dijera "porno".

—Matar… Izaya… baberos…—las palabras del rubio desconcertaron más a la gente, así que todos los curiosos se fueron.

Izaya sonrió al ver a Kadota, se acercó a él pisando la mano de Shizuo en el proceso.

—¡Dotachin! A que no adivinas quien esta embarazado. —Tomo por los hombros a Kadota.

—¿Eh? ¿Embarazado? —el castaño alzó una ceja extrañado, mientras el guardaespaldas jalaba la pierna de Izaya.

—¡Sí! ¡Yo estoy embarazado! —hubo un gran silencio en el lugar.

Ahora el que moría de vergüenza era Shizuo. El grito de emoción de Erika asusto a todos los presentes. Kadota se sentía muy incómodo. Por su parte Shizuo estaba seguro que cuando el embarazo de Izaya terminara iba a matarlo, o sí que lo haría.

…

—¡Este color es muy lindo! —decía Erika mientras sostenía un traje de recién nacido morado.

—No, está mejor el azul. —Responde Izaya, mientras jala el mismo modelo que Erika pero de otro color.

—¡El amarillo es mucho mejor! —Exclama Walker mostrando el traje. Kadota y Shizuo lo miraron extrañados.

—¿Qué? El amarillo es el color de la felicidad, alegría, inteligencia, innovación, energía, sol, fortaleza, poder…—Iba a continuar, pero fue callado por Kadota.

Kadota, Shizuo, Walker, Izaya y Erika estaban en una tienda para bebés, puesto que después de lo ocurrido Togusa llego junto con Walker a ver que había pasdo y luego Izaya los invito a comprar con él y Shizuo, Togusa se negó y se quedó en el auto, como Kadota y Walker hubieran deseado hacer también, pero no podían dejar a Erika sola con esos dos.

Ahora se encontraban ahí eligiendo ropa para bebé, Shizuo estaba rojo no se sabía si por vergüenza o enojo, Kadota estaba entre salir corriendo cambiar de ciudad nombre y vida o elegir ese traje verde que le llamaba la atención desde hace un rato.

—Shizu-chan cómprame unas papas fritas cubiertas con chocolate. —Dice el informante mientras sonríe. Shizuo asiente para luego reaccionar y mirarlo extrañado.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? —el rubio se rasca la nuca confundido.

—¡Pero yo quiero! —ya iba a comenzar con un berrinche, Shizuo suspira y sale de la tienda a ver si encontraba algún puesto de papas y pedía chocolate por la tienda de helados, el solo pensar en eso le revolvía el estómago.

Al menos ya no podía pasar más vergüenza, técnicamente todos sus conocidos ya sabían que Izaya estaba… preñado. Así era mejor, además el informante se encargaría que todo Ikebukuro se enterara por lo cual ya no había de que apenarse.

Entonces…

—Nii-san—esa voz tan conocida le habló, nunca pensó que se asustaría por algo así como ver a su hermano, el rubio volteo austado.

—Kasuka, ¿Qué haces aquí? —dice algo nervioso, o más bien muy nervioso. La idea de que su hermano se enterara de la manera en la que Izaya solía contarle a la gente sobre su estado, él pensaba decírselo a solas y con extrema delicadeza.

—Te dije ayer que tendría una grabación aquí—respondió con simpleza el menor, algo extrañado de que su hermano actuara así.

Por la mente de Shizuo solo pasaba una cosa.

"Ahora sí, estoy jodido."

…

—¿¡Dónde diablos se metió Shizu-chan!? ¡Quiero mis papas! —Gritaba el informante, de hecho lo estaba haciendo de hace más de media hora, puesto que el rubio no llegaba. Todos (menos Togusa) se encontraban a fuera de la tienda.

—Le pediste algo casi imposible de conseguir, es obvio que debe tardarse. —Le dijo Kadota con jaqueca de tantos gritos.

—¡Lleva más de una hora buscando unas papas con chocolate! ¡Ni que fuera tan difícil para una bestia! —exclamo desesperado, estaba seguro que si no aparecía usaría su influencia como informante y lo buscaría.

Erika se había subido a una banca a ver si localizaba a Shizuo y lo hizo, estaba hablando con Kasuka.

—¡Localice a Shizuo! —grito la castaña, deteniendo a Izaya el cual estaba a punto de marcar a un espía profesional.

—¿Dónde está? —exclamo el pelinegro emocionado.

—En la heladería con… ¡Hanejima Yuuhei! —responde extrañada de ver a ese actor famoso con la bestia de Ikebukuro.

Izaya sonrió cínicamente, ¿qué mejor manera de joder a Shizuo que diciéndole a su hermanito sobre su estado? ¡Que divertido!

Y como Shizuo había dicho antes, ahora sí, estaba jodido.

* * *

creo que me salió algo largo xD, igual espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews si quieren que continué ouo

Los quiere Lily.


	4. Debe ser una broma

**¡Hola! Perdón por tardar mucho para este cap y lo peor es que ni siquiera es largo y en mi opinión no tiene mucha gracia, pero es esencial para el próximo capitulo, el cual si será largo y tendrá mucha gracia c: sin más disfruten.**

* * *

**A que no adivinas quien esta embarazado**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Debe ser una broma**

Kasuka miraba extrañado a su hermano, parecía demasiado nervioso. Algo raro estaba pasando, no solo porque su hermano no dejaba de preguntar sobre el clima, sino también porque alguien no dejaba de gritar "Shizu-chan" y su hermano intentaba ignorar ese grito lo mejor posible.

—Ah ¿y ya te dije lo bien que esta el clima? —dice el rubio mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Sí.

—Entonces, el clima está muy bien hoy.

—No quiero interrumpir tu discurso sobre el clima, pero tú "pareja" viene para acá. —Dijo el castaño señalando al susodicho, el cual en efecto venía hacía ellos con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Shizuo palideció.

—¡Oh pero mira quien tenemos aquí! —grita el pelinegro al ver a su muy "amado, hermoso y tierno cuñado", se acercó hasta él y lo abrazo. Kasuka se quedó completamente quieto, estaba en shock.

Kasuka e Izaya no se llevaban mal aunque tampoco bien, era extraño que pasaran a más de la típica charla "Hola" "Hola", "Adiós" "Bye-bye-be", así que era extraño que el informante abrazara al castaño.

Shizuo les miraba fijamente aún sorprendido, al parecer él también estaba en shock. Izaya aprovechó eso y se llevó al actor consigo, a un lugar muy lejos de Shizuo, quería ver la cara del Heiwajima menor al saber que estaba embarazado, y el rubio no iba a impedírselo, no señor.

….

—Y así fue como pasó—termino de relatar el pelinegro, a lo que Kasuka le miró indiferente.

—Oh vaya, no sabía que onii-san era tan… en la cama. —Dijo el castaño con un poco de sorpresa en su voz.

—Y no te he contado lo demás, el otro día…—decía Izaya, pero Kasuka lo interrumpió.

—No me refería a eso cuando pregunté cómo quedaste embarazado. —Menciona mientras pone su mano sobre la boca del informante.

Este sonríe y quita la mano del castaño, se gira y camina a un lado del menor.

—No tengo idea de cómo pudo a ver pasado, cuñis. —Ríe.

Kasuka le mira unos momentos, para luego correr hacía él y tumbarlo en el piso. Justo en ese momento pasa arriba de ellos una camioneta, que se estrelló contra unas cuantas tiendas de ropa.

—Al parecer onii-san está enojado contigo—murmura el castaño, mientras levanta a Izaya.

—¡IZAYA! —se escucha el fuerte grito del guardaespaldas, el cual se veía que estaba más que molesto. Izaya tenía miedo, no iba a demostrarlo por eso sonrió, a pesar de sus intentos de frustrar su miedo un pequeño temblor se hizo presente en su cuerpo, llamando la atención de Kasuka.

El menor de los Heiwajima tomo la mano del informante y corrió con todas sus fuerzas en dirección contraria de donde venía el rubio.

—¡Tiene que ser una broma! ¡UNA MALDITA BROMA! —gritaba el guardaespaldas más que furioso de que su hermano y su "pareja", estuvieran juntos y agarrados de las manos.

Y no, no eran celos, bueno eso pensaba.

…

Shinra miraba aburrido la TV, no pasaba nada interesante llevaba cambiando y cambiando de canal, decidió dejarlo en el canal de las noticias, tal vez y la ciudad hacía algo interesante.

—¡Esto es muy sorprendente! ¡La famosa celebridad Hanejima Yuuhei esta corriendo agarrado de la mano con lo que parece ser un ciudadano de Ikebukuro! ¡Al parecer corren de la bestia de Ikebukuro! —decía la mujer de las noticias.

—Oh pobre Yuuhei-san, pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer? En otras noticias, siguen habiendo varios avistamientos de ovnis en Japón y…—Shinra apagó la TV.

—Celty tenemos que...—decía el de lentes pero Celty le interrumpió.

—[¡Shinra a habido varios avistamientos! ¡Hay que protegernos!]—"Dijo" asustada la dullahan.

Shinra se dio una gran palmada en la frente, esto sería difícil.

* * *

**Les agradezco a los que han seguido esta historia desde el principio y les invito a leer mi fic "Hey Juliet!"-hace propaganda(?).-Asdfghjkl c:**

**Gracias por leer, dejen reviews.**

**Los quiere Lily**


	5. ¡Vamos por más!

**¡Hola! ¿se cansaron de esperar? espero que no D'x este capítulo tiene un comienzo raro y un final demasiado dulce diría yo, pero bueeeeh! espero les guste c:**

**sin más comencemos.**

* * *

**A que no adivinas quien esta embarazado.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Vamos por más!**

* * *

—Y así fue como pasamos la primera noche Shizu-chan y yo. —Dijo con una enorme sonrisa el informante. Ambos policías le miraron con cara de traumados.

—Señor, no nos interesa su vida sexual, lo que le preguntamos es ¿Qué pasó en la plaza? —exclama uno de los policías, sentía que iba a vomitar si decía otra cosa incoherente.

—¿Ah?, pues solo lo hemos hecho una vez en la plaza y fue en un baño público. ¡Le contaré todo con lujo de detalle!—Dice el pelinegro. El policía se golpeó contra la mesa y obligó a Izaya a salir.

…

—¿¡Van a dejar salir a estos vándalos así como así!? —gritaba enfurecido el manager de Kasuka. Todos estaban en la estación de policías, el policía intentaba calmar al manager.

—Dije que no voy a poner ninguna demanda—murmura el castaño, a lo que el otro se enoja.

—¡Mira cómo te dejaron! ¿los vas a dejar ir? —preguntó. Kasuka estaba completamente rasguñado, detrás de él se encontraban Shizuo e Izaya, el rubio estaba más herido que su hermano, por otra parte el informante estaba en perfectas condiciones.

—Sí. —Fue todo lo que dijo el actor. Su manager suspiró y salió enojado de la estación de policía.

Al parecer lo que había pasado es…

_mientras Kasuka e Izaya corrían, Shizuo lanzó un poste de luz que estaba a punto de caerle encima al pelinegro, fue entonces cuando el actor reaccionó y empujó a Izaya lejos provocando que el poste le cayera a él, en ese momento Shizuo fue corriendo a ver como se encontraba Kasuka, al igual que Izaya._

_Para mala suerte_ _Shizuo, las fans de Yuuhei (que habían llegado justo cuando el poste golpeó a Kasuka) lo empezaron a golpear y rasguñar, sino fuera porque eran mujeres Shizuo las hubiera quitado de un golpe._

_Cuando la policía llego todas las fans huyeron, dejando al rubio más hecho mierda que las pobres señales de tránsito que siempre lanzaba._

Y así fue como terminaron ahí.

Shinra palmeó el hombro de Kadota (quien había llegado justo cuando los estaban arrestando) para que fuera a ver a Shizuo e Izaya, el castaño entendió el mensaje y se acercó a ambos.

—¿Ya ven lo que ocasionan sus peleas?, Shizuo tienes mucha suerte que tu hermano no sea rencoroso y tu Izaya deberías dejar de provocar a Shizuo. —Regaño algo fastidiado de lo mismo.

—Es que Izaya es tan hijo de… su mamá—murmura el rubio molesto. El pelinegro simplemente se cruzó de brazos enojado y se fue a sentar a un lado de Erika.

—Onii-san, te traje algunas cosas. —Dijo el castaño mientras palmeaba el hombro del guardaespaldas. Shizuo volteo y vio a muchas personas que traían paquetes.

Los paquetes contenían cosas para bebés.

—¡Oh, pero que lindo! —grito el informante acercándose a los paquetes, a lo que todos le miraron curiosos. Hace unos minutos estaba muy enojado y luego parecía que iba a tirar arcoíris por la boca.

—Shizuo, ¿estás listo para soportar sus cambios de humor? —susurra divertido Shinra en la oreja del rubio, el cual palideció mucho.

—Ne Shizu-chan, ¿dónde están mis papas? —preguntó sonriente el informante, todos menos Shizuo dieron un paso atrás, excepto los que estaban sentados.

—Mierda…—fue todo lo que dijo el rubio.

…

—Gracias por llevarnos Kadota—dice Shinra sonriente, estaba lleno de golpes, al igual que todos los demás, excepto Izaya, el solo tenía sangre en sus manos y unas papas con chocolate.

—Sí, no hay problema. ¿Y tú novia porque no vino? —murmura adolorido el ya mencionado antes.

—Ya sabes, fobia a los policías. —Ríe nervioso el de lentes, todos se le quedan mirando.

—Estás papas saben horrible, ¿quién comería papas con chocolate? —exclama Izaya, tirando las papas por la ventana. Shizuo sentía que iba a matar al pelinegro, pero Kasuka lo detuvo.

—Onii-san, dile a tu amigo que aquí debo parar. —Dice mirando por la ventana.

—¿No se van a enojar porque estés todo golpeado? —pregunta Kadota volteando a ver al castaño, este niega con la cabeza.

—Honestamente no me importa. —Murmura para luego salir del auto. Izaya saca la mano por la ventana y le hace señas de despedidas, Kasuka le mira extrañado pero de igual manera le corresponde el gesto.

—Qué día más extraño ha sido este—dice Togusa, a lo que todos menos Izaya le dan la razón.

…

—¡Con una! ¡Izaya ya te dije que en mi casa! —grito bastante molesto el rubio.

—¡Ni una mierda la tuya está sucia y es muy pequeña! —respondía de la misma manera el pelinegro.

Ambos llevaban peleando mientras caminaban a casa, la razón era que Izaya hizo la simple pregunta de "¿Dónde vamos a vivir?", eso fue lo que ocasiono la pelea de ambos.

—Shizuo, Izaya pelear es malo, mejor vengan a comer sushi que todavía hay descuento. —Dijo el ruso mientras agarraba a ambos del hombro.

—Simon, Simon, para criar un bebé ¿es mejor mi casa o la de Shizuo? —pregunta el informante viendo de mala gana al rubio.

—Pues es muy obvio que la de Shizuo... —exclama el de tez negra. Shizuo iba a bailar de que ganó, más Simon volvió a hablar.

—Es muy obvio que en la de Shizuo no, sería mejor tu casa.

Shizuo frunció el ceño e Izaya fue quien se puso a bailar, llamando la atención de todos los que pasaban por ahí. El guardaespaldas maldijo en voz baja, genial tendría que mover toda su ropa y los malditos regalos que Kasuka les dio.

…

—¡Namie, Shizuo va a vivir conmigo, sirve de algo y prepara algo de comer! —grita el informante, siempre tan delicado con las mujeres.

—Ya terminó mi turno, me largo. —dijo la pelinegra mientras tomaba su abrigo y se iba.

Shizuo miro extrañado a Namie, aunque pensándolo mejor, pobre de ella que tenía que aguantar a Izaya en estado "dios del nuevo mundo" todo el jodido día.

—Shizu-chan he estado pensando en algo muy importante todo este tiempo. —dice el pelinegro mientras se sienta en su sillón, Shizuo le mira.

—¡Tenemos que casarnos! —grita más que emocionado y sonríe viendo al guardaespaldas.

Shizuo le miró sin decir nada, para luego darse media vuelta e irse.

Izaya empezó a llorar.

…

—¡No, se fue, se fue! —gritaba por teléfono el pelinegro mientras lloraba, al parecer hablaba con Shinra.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice!? ¡Si, si se fue sin decir nada! ¡No, no quiero, deja que se pudra en la calle! ¡Aaaah! —colgó el teléfono y movió al piso a seguir llorando.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a Shizuo el cual venía con un ramo de flores y lo que parecía ser una pequeña cajita. Al ver a Izaya llorando se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó, el más bajo lo alejó.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó algo entrecortado por el llanto, el rubio le miro nervioso, para luego arrodillarse y mostrar la cajita.

—Izaya, me encantaría que fueras el hombre con el que yo comparta mis momentos malos y buenos por el resto de nuestra vida y ver a nuestros hijos crecer, ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo? —dijo algo sonrojado mientras dejaba mostrar que dentro de la cajita se encontraba un anillos.

Izaya volvió a llorar y abrazó a Shizuo fuertemente.

—La respuesta es obvia, bestia inútil. —Fue lo único que dijo, para luego volver a llorar. El rubio sonrió y correspondió al abrazo del otro.

Así termina otro día perfectamente normal en Ikebukuro.

* * *

Necesito su ayuda ;u; voy a hacer la boda xd ¿alguna idea? y si será comedia, también haré un baby shower y más tonterías asdf c: igual espero sus ideas y ¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Despedida de soltero Parte 1

He decidido que actualizaré cada fin de semana, tal vez el viernes, sabado o domingo, depende a que tiempo este, si actualizó entre semana es porque tengo tiempo y el señor inspiración quiso visitarme(?), así

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS/OS POR SUS REVIEWS**

****sin más disfruten

* * *

**A que no adivinas quien esta embarzado**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Despedida de soltero. Parte 1**

* * *

—Muy bien, está la perra de Namie, la rusa, Celty, las molestas de mis hermanas, Erika y Mikado. —Dijo Izaya viendo una pequeña lista que traía en manos. Al parecer esa era la despedida de soltero del informante y como podrán notar no tiene muchos amigos.

Namie tuvo que ir porque no le quedaba de otra, Vorona fue ya que perdió una apuesta con Tom, Celty estaba ahí porque Shizuo no dejaba de suplicarle que fuera porque no quería soportar a Izaya llorando y le hubiera dicho que no de no ser porque la siguió todo el día (si, hasta cuando fue al baño).

Las hermanas Orihara fueron porque Kasuka iba a tener una grabación ahí pero al final se canceló y estaban aburridas así que decidieron quedarse en casa de su hermano del cual no sabían qué iba a tener un bebé hasta que Namie se los comentó. Erika estaba por gusto y fue la única invitada no obligada en ir y Mikado pues, Izaya se lo encontró en medio de la calle y decidió llevarlo, pobre chico.

—Ahora hablemos del punto principal, ¿Qué se hace en una despedida de soltero? —preguntó el pelinegro a todas y Mikado, los cuales se quedaron pensativos. Namie iba a decir algo pero Erika le interrumpió.

—¡Contratamos a un hombre que baile para la futura novia-o! —grito la chica feliz, imaginándose toda la escena. Las demás y Mikado le miran curiosas/so.

—Ah, ¿hablas de los que se quitan la ropa? —murmuro la rusa viendo a Izaya. Erika asintió.

—[ No creo que sea buena idea para él además de que aquí hay niñas, ya sabes quién destruiría todo Ikebukuro si se entera de eso. ]—Escribió Celty en su teléfono, mostrándoselo a Erika, la cual suspiro triste.

—¡Oh, pero que excelente idea tuviste! —Exclamó emocionado Izaya, a lo que Erika dio un grito de emoción y las otras y Mikado de espantó, excepto Celty que por obvias razones no pudo gritar.

—Izaya, creo que deberías pensar un poco sobre lo que estas a punto de hacer. —Sugirió Mikado algo sorprendido, no tenía ganas de ver a un hombre bailar en ropa interior frente a él, ya tenía suficiente con Kida.

—No, ya he decidido, ¿alguna de ustedes tiene dinero?, es que no he trabajado últimamente y a penas y me alcanza para pagar el pen house, mis necesidades básicas y a Namie, no tengo para gastos extra. —Sonrió mientras de su chaqueta caían enormes cantidades de dinero, que de inmediato volvió a guardar en su chaqueta.

Todas y Mikado empezaron a rebuscar en el bolsillo, a penas y les alcanzaba para comprar unas papas fritas y unas cuantas bebidas y eso porque Celty encontró dinero.

Habría que abastecerse con eso.

…

—Onii-san deja de lamentarte y ven a la fiesta. —Dijo Kasuka mientras jalaba a Shizuo del brazo. Al parecer esa era su fiesta de despedida de soltero.

Los únicos presentes ahí eran Shinra, Kadota, Kasuka y Walker. Tom le había dado la noche libre a Shizuo si este no lo involucraba en su fiesta, si iba a ir a la boda pero no quería estar a solas con los amigos de Shizuo.

—Gracias por venir, por cierto no tengo idea de que haremos aquí. —Murmuro el falso rubio de mal humor, las despedidas de soltero nunca le gustaron.

—Vamos Shizuo, no seas amargado que todavía que te íbamos a contratar una bailarina. —Exclama Shinra feliz, Dotachin fue y le tapó la boca.

—Y dijo íbamos porque no nos alcanzó. —Dice triste Walker, él tenía ganas de ver a una chica semi-desnuda frente a él.

—¿Y cómo se supone que piensan despedirme de mi soltería? —Gruñe el festejado, ya se estaba aburriendo de estar ahí y eso que era su casa.

—Todos nosotros vamos a dar algo de dinero para ver que nos alcanza. —Sugirió o más bien afirmó Kadota, todos le quedaron viendo y empezaron a buscar en sus bolsillos, excepto Shizuo.

—Según mis cálculos, nos alcanza para unas cervezas y un manga hentai—exclama feliz Walker mientras toma todo el dinero, los demás suspiraron, no quedaba de otra, era lo más cercano a una despedida de soltero que Shizuo podía tener.

No tenían idea de la terrible noche que estaban a punto de pasar.

* * *

Si, son dos partes xd la inspiración y el tiempo casi no me llegan, igual gracias por leer y si puedes dejar review mejor ;u; así me motivan a seguir

Gracias.


	7. Despedida de soltero Parte 2

El señor policía dormía tranquilamente, la noche prometía ser muy acogedora, su sueño profundo era incapaz de ser interrumpido, excepto por su teléfono que no dejaba de sonar insistentemente. Se levantó molesto mientras tomaba el teléfono y se tallaba las cienes.

—¿Qué te dije de hablarme mientras dormía?, exacto, solo en emergencias, ¿Qué?, ¿estás loco?, ¿¡Como que está escalando un edificio!? ¿¡Las mujeres que!?, ¿Hola? —murmuro algo desconcertado de que su "compañero" dejara de hablar, de repente escuchó un golpe seco.

—Está bien voy para allá—dijo más bien para sí mismo que para su compañero. Se puso un abrigo y salió en pijama a la calle, no sabe lo que le espera.

…

—¡Shizuo, baja de ahí! —gritaba Kadota desesperado desde la ventana más alta de un edificio, el rubio estaba casi en la punta de aquel mismo lugar sin camisa, además de que cargaba a Shinra a modo "King Kong". Una escena muy conmovedora.

Kasuka (el cual traía vestido de mujer también un poco de maquillaje despintado, por así decirlo), observaba la escena asombrado detrás de Dotachin. Por otra parte Walker estaba abajo con varias personas y policías, además de que traía un megáfono y no dejaba de gritar "¡La bestia de Ikebukuro por fin se ha rebelado!" y esas cosas por el estilo.

—No, ¿no ves lo genial que no las pasamos? —dijo con un tono muy distorsionado Shizuo, por su parte Shinra tenía cara de traumado, no había estado en una altura así de peligrosa antes y lo peor es que si el borracho de Shizuo lo tiraba, él iba a tener una muerte muy segura.

El señor policía llego a la escena muy desconcertado, su compañero el cual traía una venda en la cabeza, observó asustado a su jefe.

—¿Qué paso aquí?, ¿Por qué el "monstruo" de Ikebukuro está escalando ese edificio? —preguntó el señor policía bastante molesto.

—¡No sabemos y no solo son ellos, si no también…!—hablaba muy preocupado, hasta que se vio interrumpido por un golpe en su cabeza.

El señor policía observo desconcertado el cuerpo inconsciente de su compañero, para luego alzar la vista, logrando mirar a una mujer de cabello negro muy largo, en su cara se podía notar un sonrojo que indicaba que estaba borracha, aquella mujer era Namie y traía consigo un bate con clavos lleno de sangre.

El policía menor alzo un poco la cabeza, a pesar de que se desangraba logró hablar.

—También hay dos hombres y unas cuantas mujeres que están golpeando a los hombres por alguna extraña razón, tres de ellos son adolescentes. —Murmuro entrecortadamente, para luego caer inconsciente al fin.

Detrás de Namie había más personas, el señor policía trago en seco mientras se alejaba lentamente. Muchos hombres se acercaron al señor policía en un intento de protegerlo, con suerte lograron alejarlo de las mujeres locas.

De repente se escuchó una explosión, que dejo un gran rastro de humo, extrañamente de ese humo salió Izaya, el cual portaba un tubo tenía pintada la cara con dos líneas negras y horizontales, en su expresión se mostraba mucha alegría.

A su lado salieron Mairu, Kururi, Mikado y Celty, aunque la dullahan no hizo una gran entrada y simplemente se recargo en la pared. Para aclarar los únicos ebrios son Namie, Vorona y Mikado, debido a ese estado de ebriedad hacían lo que el informante ordenaba, por su parte las gemelas Orihara lo hacían por gusto, Erika grababa todo y Celty simplemente intentaba alejarse de ellos.

Shinra miró asustado abajo y logró divisar a Celty, fue entonces cuando empezó a lloriquear y pedir por su vida, esperando que la dullahan le rescate o por lo menos lo mire.

—¡Celty, ayúdame! ¡Estoy a punto caer, acabo de mojar mi ropa interior y un hombre desconocido casi me viola a mí y al hermano de Shizuo! —Lloriquea el de lentes, a lo que Celty voltea al oír la voz de Shinra y casi le da un ataque al ver la escena.

Escribió rápidamente en su celular y mostró el mensaje a Erika, la cual era la más o menos cuerda en todo ese revoltijo que se ocasiono por culpa de las bebidas.

—[ ¡Shizuo está escalando el edificio y lleva a Shinra consigo! ]

Erika alzó una ceja confundida y miró tal edificio, asombrándose de que Shizuo estuviera cantando "¡Oppa Gangnam Style!" sin miedo mientras bailaba en la punta de un edificio cargando al pobre doctor, el cual estaba muy traumado.

Izaya, al notar que Karisawa deja de grabar, dirige su mirada al enorme edificio en frente suyo, ahí estaba su Shizuo, lo había buscado toda la noche.

—¡Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan! ¡Mira, estoy aquí! —grita, mientras se acerca muy feliz a dicho lugar dando saltitos.

Shizuo al ver a Izaya, hace una mueca extraña de felicidad y lanza a Shinra por los aires.

—¡IZAYA!

Fue todo lo que se escuchó, después de los gritos de Shinra claro. El pobre doctor caía a una muerte segura, cerró los ojos mientras imaginaba a Celty en traje de baño, para que aunque sea digan "murió feliz".

En vez de sentir dolor, sintió una extraña sensación de plumas de bajo suyo, abrió los ojos encontrándose con que era la sombra de Celty, Shinra suspiró aliviado mientras limpiaba la sangre que corría por su nariz.

Shizuo, aun desde la punta del edifico, extendía los brazos como esperando un abrazo y de repente, su estómago se revolvió y todo, lo que se dice TODO salió por su boca, en otras palabras, vomitó.

Eso distrajo lo suficiente a la pandilla de Izaya, ocasionando que los pocos policías que quedaran, lanzaran dardos tranquilizantes a cada una de ellas y Mikado que estaban presentes, a pesar de eso no lograron atrapar a Izaya.

Kadota observaba todo desde la ventana junto con Kasuka, ambos no cabían en su asombro, si _esto_ era la despedida de soltero, no se imaginaban la boda.

…

—Y por eso está estrictamente prohibido que realicen fiestas en Ikebukuro. —Dijo el señor policía bastante molesto, mientras ponía los papeles en la mesa, viendo con desconfianza a Shizuo e Izaya, el primero con una resaca horrible.

—¡No es justo!, nos casamos en una semana. —Anunció el informante, bastante molesto con la idea.

—Lo sentimos, pero no queremos más problemas, destruyeron casi todo Ikebukuro. —Regaño el policía, Izaya bufó.

—No sea exagerado.

—¿Exagerado?, usted creo una pandilla que no solo molestaba a los ciudadanos, sino que además los lastimaba y robaba, su novio no solo casi mata a su amigo, sino que además logró que casi violaran a una celebridad, ¿Quieren que continúe con esta estupidez?

Izaya frunció el ceño, más no dijo nada y salió del lugar. Por otra parte Shizuo asintió y de igual manera se fue.

Al llegar a casa, todos los que fueron a las despedidas de soltero se encontraban tirados por diferentes partes de la casa, alguno que otro tenía vomito a su lado, vomito recién salido.

El informante se hizo a un rincón del lugar para tirarse al suelo a dormir, el rubio le siguió y se acostó a su lado.

—Fue una buena noche, ¿tú qué opinas? —pregunta el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

—Estuvo…—_como la mierda_—…bien. —Dijo y apenas, para luego caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Tiempo sin vernos, perdonen por tardar tanto es que ;w; la escuela absorbió mi inspiración y de paso mi tiempo Dx espero el cap no haya quedado tan fail, no sé cuanto vaya a tardar con el próximo capitulo uwu perdón

¡Dejen rewievs si les gusto!


	8. ¡A la mierda el traje, yo uso vestido!

God, lamento a ver tardado tanto, mi padre no me había dejado tocar la computadora, además la inspiración no estaba de mi lado, siento que me quedo muy fail, pero igual me gustó como quedo, por cierto, lo que dicen del vestido es real o.o

En fin

_Lily se va a la mierda_

**(?).**

* * *

**A que no adivinas quien esta embarazado**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡A la mierda el traje, yo uso vestido!**

* * *

A la semana siguiente, Izaya estaba que iba a matar a alguien, literalmente iba a matar a alguien, si no fuera porque Shizuo le estuvo insistiendo ya hubiera matado al señor policía con unas cuantas llamadas, ¡Eso hijo de puta quería impedir su boda!, de todas formas luego arreglaría eso, por el momento debía elegir que maldito traje usar.

Tuvo que llevar a las mismas personas que llevo a su despedida de soltero, a excepción de sus hermanas, a ellas nunca más las volvía a invitar a nada, solo a la boda porque no le queda de otra. Salieron temprano a buscar entre las tiendas para que fuera más fácil, fue por Mikado en medio de clases alegando que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer y a pesar de que amenazaron al pobre Mikado, igual se lo llevo.

Ahora estaban en una tienda de lujo, todo era completamente caro, hasta los pequeños papeles de publicidad eran carísimos, a ninguna de las presentes les alcanzaría para comprar los papeles, Izaya sonrió viendo todo el lugar, lo que más le gustaba era gastar.

—Shizuo se va a ver más pobre de lo que es, a lado tuyo. —Dijo Vorona viendo entre los vestidos, ella nunca tendría suficiente presupuesto como para imaginar que llevaba alguno de esos.

—Lo sé, por eso elegí esta tienda—exclamó alzando ambos brazos muy sonriente—debo ir a hacerme un chequeó, me llevo a Celty conmigo. Las dejo eligiendo el traje y no olviden, el más caro es el más bonito. —Después de decir eso, le dio a Erika su tarje de crédito y se encaminó a la salida.

Celty suspiró o eso pareció que hizo, para luego despedirse e ir por donde se fue Izaya, sería un largo día.

Las chicas y el pobre Mikado que no quería estar ahí, observaban todos los vestidos, excepto Namie, ella si estaba buscando el precio. Mikado estaba muy cansado, primero llego tarde a la escuela, tenía un humor de perros, al parecer iba a reprobar y luego viene Izaya por él para elegir un maldito vestido, ¿Por qué él? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?, suspiró.

Izaya quería algo caro, ¿no es así?, simplemente debía ir al mostrador a preguntar y así hizo.

—Disculpe señorita, me podría dar el vestido más _caro_ que tenga—dijo con un tono de voz algo lastimero, la mujer le miro por unos segundos, para luego sacar una lista.

—El más caro es _vestido de novia "el diamante"_, aunque llegaría en un mes—exclamo, para luego volver a guardar la lista. Mikado le miro preocupado, no podía esperar tanto.

—¿No tiene algún otro?, uno que llegue más rápido. —Bufó algo preocupado, la mujer pestañeo levemente, para luego suspirar.

—Pues, tenemos el _vestido de diamante con oro blanco_. _Este vestido de novia fue creado por la diseñadora japonesa Yumi Katsura. El brillante vestido cuenta con 1000 perlas y un extraño diamante de oro blanco de 5 quilates._ El precio es de 8.5 millones, ¿está seguro que puede pagar eso?

Mikado dudó por varios minutos, para finalmente asentir. Al fin y al cabo, Izaya quería algo realmente caro y esto estaba en sus expectativas.

Pobre, no sabía en lo que se acaba de meter.

…

—[ ¡8.5 millones! ¿Sabes cuantos es eso a yenes?, no creo que Shizuo este feliz con esto] —le enseño el mensaje a Namie, la cual se encogió de hombros.

—Izaya quería algo realmente caro, además fue Mikado quien lo eligió, había uno más caro de 12 millones, pero tardaría más o menos un mes en llegar, este esta bien. —Exclamó no muy interesada en el tema, unos hombres llegaron al departamento de Izaya, colocaron un gran paquete en los muebles, para luego irse.

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Hay que verlo, hay que verlo! —grito emocionada Erika, no es como si las demás no estuvieran ansiosas de verlo, pero eso no le quitaba la preocupación a Celty y de paso a Mikado.

Izaya salió del baño muy contento, a pesar de que él no quería usar vestido, pero con solo escuchar el precio de aquella _cosa_, supo que podía presumirle a Shizuo en la cara.

—¡Ábranlo!, pero con cuidado, no vayan a dañarlo porque ustedes lo pagan. —Dijo de manera severa, es cierto que tenía mucho dinero, pero esa cosa realmente le costó y no tenía ganas de que lo echaran a perder.

La primera en acercarse fue Erika, con cuidado quitó todo lo que había encima y estaba a punto de sacar el vestido, cuando…

_IZAYA_

Fue lo que se escuchó a lo lejos, todas y Mikado voltearon levemente sorprendidos, la puerta cayó y entró rápidamente Shizuo, se notaba que estaba muy _feliz_.

—¡¿Enserio vas a usar un vestido!? —grito furioso, es cierto que Izaya era muy "gay" en estos días, ¿pero un vestido? ¿enserio?

—Shizu-chan, ¿Qué te dije de entrar así a casa? —regaño el pelinegro, el rubio bufó.

—No respondiste mi pregunta. —Gruño más molesto que antes, el informante resopló.

—Sí, usare un vestido, aunque la idea no me guste del todo. —Respondió, gruñendo de igual manera que el guardaespaldas, solo que a él se le escuchó fatal.

—Si no te gusta, ¿entonces porque mierda lo vas a usar?

—El precio.

Shizuo pestañeo algo confundido.

—¿Eh? —balbuceo volviendo a pestañar. Izaya le dedicó una expresión de fastidio.

—8.5 millones, ese vestido ha de ser _hermoso_, tanto que me gustara verme especial mientras tu a mi lado de te verás más simple que Mikado. —El mencionado maldijo al informante en su interior, mientras tanto el rubio sentía que se le iba el corazón, solo esperaba que no lo haya tachado a su _cuenta_.

—Izaya, eres un…—iba a decir algo, pero se vio interrumpido por los labios del informante, todas y Mikado se quedaron en silencio absoluto, excepto Erika, ella estaba tomando fotos. Al separarse, Shizuo observó con incredulidad a su pareja, este solo sonreía.

—Por cierto, nos vamos a casar en un barco. —Exclamó bastante feliz.

_Oh no_, maldito Izaya, lo planeó desde el principio y lo peor de todo es que estaba tan atontado que aceptaría.

—Por supuesto. —Dijo de manera casi robótica el falso rubio.

_Oh mierda._


	9. AVISO

**Lo siento.**

**No voy a continuar este fanfic, nunca me ha gustado que denigren a los personajes de los animes con fangirlismo, es cierto que soy fangirl, pero nunca me ha gustado ser de las fangirls que de inmediato ven "uke" y "seme" a este y al otro.**

**El M-preg nunca ha sido de mi gusto, esto lo hice en un intento loco y ahora que leí todo me di cuenta de que denigre muy mal a los personajes, realmente lo siento, sí alguien quiere continuar este fic por mí es libre de hacerlo, de hecho me ayudaría mucho.**

**El fic se eliminara en aproximadamente una semana, gracias por todos sus comentarios y tengan un lindo día.**

**PD: Quien quiera el doujinshi de la imagen pídamelo por MP para darle el enlace de donde descargarlo.**


End file.
